


Halloween Set

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi is going to a halloween party and the kaze trio bullies the yama pair to wear an embarrassing costume meant for a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuribaka92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsuribaka92).



> For halloween to tsuribaka92 on Tumblr who requested this prompt.

  
"Please! We’re all going as a set, and you two just fit the parts perfectly!" Aiba insisted.

  
"No way," Sho said flat out.

  
Ohno remained silent while rubbing his costume’s cloth material between his fingers.

  
"But we already have our costumes ready," Jun pointed out while trying to hide his laughter.

  
"Make Nino wear it," Sho forced.

  
"But I make the best Cogsworth," Nino said.

  
It was Aiba’s idea to wear full costumes to a private Johnny members-only Halloween party. Aiba thought it would be funny if they went as the characters from Beauty and the Beast. Jun immediately said he wanted to be Gaston. Aiba and Nino went as the enchanted candle and clock, Lumiere and Cogsworth.

  
That left the two most important characters: Belle and the beast prince Adam. Nino vouched Sho to be Belle for his experience in looking good in female clothes.

  
"Well, Ohno can easily pull off a Belle costume," Jun said, already strutting around in his Gaston outfit. "But I agree. Sho and Belle actually have similar character traits. Plus, Ohno has been a monster prince before too."

  
"Mmm," Ohno groaned.

  
"Look, the party is about to start," Aiba said. "Just wear the dress, Sho. It’s only us going anyway. Us Johnnys know what it’s like to crossdress."

  
"But this is a private party!" Sho complained. "Not in front of hundreds of fans. Can’t I choose my own costume?"

  
"No! Kanjani8 is already going as the Seven Dwarfs. We have to out do them!" Nino nodded.

  
"No, no, no, and no!" Sho fumed.

  
"Looks like we have no choice," Aiba frowned. "Grab him!"

  
Sho was helpless against three strong men. Ohno was no help since he was passive throughout the entire feud. Within a few minutes, Sho was stripped, powdered with makeup, and slipped on a gorgeous yellow dress. Jun took the liberty in fixing a long brown wig and adding a few touches.

  
"Wow! You guys look great together!" Aiba clapped.

  
"How come Ohno looks normal?" Sho complained while pointing with his new gloved hand. "Shouldn’t he be covered in fake fur or something?"

  
"It’s too much work," Aiba waved him off. "Okay, now we need to start acting in character. Ohno."

  
As if he had waited for this moment, Ohno gently held Sho’s hand, princess style, and bowed slightly.

  
"Spare me one dance tonight," Ohno smiled at Sho. "And we’ll make this tale as old as time."

  
Suddenly, Jun stepped between the couple and grabbed Ohno’s princely jacket.

  
"I’ll have Sho for my wife," Jun recited. "Make no mistake about that."

  
"Jun, you are positively prime evil," Sho groaned.


End file.
